


Distractions in the kitchen

by quietude_et_douceur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietude_et_douceur/pseuds/quietude_et_douceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, Merlin's busy making dinner, his mum is in the other room watching the telly, and Arthur decides to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of listening to [stupidly catchy KPop](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCPFK61Yu3M) on repeat all day. Basically, just a quick Christmas fic. Happy Christmas to all of you who celebrate.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so there will probably be a few mistakes.

Merlin's busy preparing Christmas dinner when Arthur snakes his arms around his waist and pulls him into a hug.

"Smells nice," he murmurs, nuzzling the warm skin behind Merlin's ear.

"Go away, Arthur," Merlin grumbles, trying to wiggle out of Arthur's embrace without burning himself on the stove or spilling something. It's not easy in his condition though and Arthur's very insistent. "I'm busy."

"No you're not," he says, pulling Merlin even closer so that he can feel his erection between his arse cheeks. "You know a watched pot never boils, you said so yourself."

"Oh for fuck's sake, _Arthur_!" Merlin whispers angrily, desperately trying to wiggle out of Arthur's arms. "You're insufferable!"

"No, I'm insatiable," Arthur corrects, the smirk obvious in his words. He just tightens his grip around Merlin's waist and starts pressing kisses behind his ear, the place that never fails to make Merlin's knees go weak.

"You're ridiculous, that's what you are. I'm the one dealing with pregnancy hormones here. Not you," Merlin answers, trying to sound angry despite Arthur's kisses.

"You're irresistible," Arthur points out, as if he was the reasonable one here. "You can't blame me for not being able to keep my hands off you, you're an extremely sexy pregnant man."

One of Arthur's hands slips under his overalls, slides under the too-small T-shirt, over his naked bump, cupping his cock through his pants, and Merlin has to fight back a groan.

"Arthur, no!" he whispers. He lets go of the spoon to bat Arthur's hand away but Arthur just squeezes him gently and Merlin's eyes fall shut as he lets out a soft moan. "We can't," he murmurs. "Mum's in the other room."

Hunith is visiting for the weekend (a long weekend, really) to give a hand around the house and help them get ready for the birth of their baby. Between his mum and Arthur fussing over him, he's barely done anything these last few days and is growing restless. Since his mum is going home – can't miss the Christmas party at her bridge club – and Arthur has to go to work tomorrow, Merlin told them that, like it or not, he was making dinner tonight.

About five minutes in, his back and ankles started protesting at all the time he was spending up and about, and Merlin was really regretting putting his foot down about making dinner, but he doesn't like feeling useless.

"She won't notice, she's watching the telly," Arthur says, stroking Merlin's cock through the fabric of his pants. "Made sure the volume's nice and loud," he whispers, his lips tickling Merlin's ear. "She won't hear us if you're quiet."

"Arthur," Merlin moans as Arthur slips his hands beneath his pants, gently squeezing his cock. "Not here, please."

"Why not?" Arthur murmurs against the shell of Merlin's ear. "Besides, you keep on scolding me for leaving the room when I've got stuff on the stove. It would be _hypocritical_ of you to do so now."

"Prat," Merlin says, but he's no longer struggling to escape Arthur's arms. Arthur starts pressing kisses to his neck and pushes his T-shirt even further out of the way, bringing his unoccupied hand up to fondle Merlin's small naked breasts.

"Get on with it then," Merlin hisses. "We don't have all evening."

"Don't be impatient, _Mer_ lin."

"I'm not being impatient, I just don't fancy my mum walking in on us mid-shag."

"Shh, relax," Arthur murmurs, pulling him closer and rubbing his pregnant belly with both hands. "She won't, Corrie's just started. We've got half an hour, it'll be fine."

Arthur's hand trailed back up the firm curve to fiddle with the clasps on his overalls while his other hand slowly stroked his cock.

"I swear, if mum finds us like this, I'm never having sex with you again," Merlin whispers harshly, biting back a moan as Arthur's thumb rubs over the head.

"You said that when I knocked you up," Arthur says with a smug grin. "I'm not too worried about spending the rest of my life celibate."

"God, shut up, you insufferable bastard. Will you just fuck me already?"

Arthur finally manages to undo the clasps on Merlin's overalls and watches as the garment falls down, puddling around Merlin's red, swollen ankles. He pulls his pants down and puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder, turning him around, and has to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping at the sight of Merlin, heavily pregnant with his baby and still wearing a T-shirt rucked up over his round belly. He quickly helps Merlin pull the T-shirt off and revels in the sight of his pregnant partner, his bump and breasts, both covered with stretch marks that Arthur just can't resist, his navel, poking out from the taut skin of his belly, his wider hips, all ready for the birth of their baby in a few weeks, even his swollen ankles, partially hidden by his overalls – Merlin looks amazing pregnant. Arthur knows he's going to miss seeing Merlin like this.

"You look so fucking amazing like this, Merlin," Arthur moans, dipping his head to lick at Merlin's nipple. "Wish I could keep you pregnant forever."

One of his hands goes to rest on Merlin's widened hip while the other comes up to cup Merlin's small, swollen breast, caressing it as Arthur suckles at his nipple. Recently, Merlin started leaking milk when he does this, and Arthur loves it. He fucking loves it, can't get enough of it, he thinks, moaning as the warm, sweet liquid fills his mouth.

Merlin's fingers tangle in his hair and pull him away before he's done. "Don't do that," Merlin hisses. "They feel so fucking sore, Arthur, and –"

Arthur kisses him to stop his argument in its tracks, stroking his hip with his thumb. "You know it helps with the soreness and the heaviness, Merlin," he says, trying to lean back in. "You say so yourself."

But Merlin's fingers won't let up in his hair. "I thought you wanted to fuck me, you arse. I know you can't see my cock because of this stupid belly, but I swear, if you think I'm going to wait while you get yourself off drinking my milk, you've got another thing coming."

Arthur smirks. Pregnancy keeps Merlin aroused more often than not, but it's also made him argumentative, more than usual. It's another thing Arthur loves about getting Merlin pregnant, how, when he's aroused, he'll fight Arthur every inch of the way, even though he's very vocal about how desperate for sex he is.

"Your belly isn't stupid, Merlin," he says, deliberately ignoring the rest of Merlin's words. "It's perfect and it's full and round with my baby."

Before Merlin can even begin to argue, he turns him back around and puts Merlin's hands on the counter. "Don't move them," he murmurs against the shell of Merlin's ear, giving his cock a quick stroke to distract him. "I'm gonna fuck you like this, over the counter."

"Get on with it, then," Merlin moans. "Don't make me wait, you prat."

Arthur fishes the small packet of lube from the back pocket of his jeans, then opens them and pulls them down slightly so that he can pull his cock out. He's never been gladder to go commando than in this moment.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," Arthur murmurs, circling a slick finger around Merlin's tight hole before pressing it inside. "Gonna make you scream."

"Can't, mum's right outside."

Arthur presses a second finger inside, too aroused to take it slowly. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming my name without a care in the world. And your mum will come in to see what's going on and she'll see me, fucking her darling, pregnant son against the counter while he's preparing Christmas dinner."

"Shit, fuck, Arthur," Merlin moans, pressing back against his fingers as much as he can in his condition. Arthur wraps his free arm around Merlin's bump to pull him closer, pulling him off the counter, loving the way the taut curve feels under his palm.

Arthur presses a third finger inside even though he's so close, he feels like he might come before he even penetrates Merlin. But he doesn't want to hurt the baby, and he's more careful with Merlin these days. After all, the pregnancy is taking its toll on his body. He knows how much Merlin is sacrificing to carry his baby, so being careful and considerate is really the least he can do in this situation, even though he'll never admit it out loud.

"God, Arthur," Merlin moans breathlessly, his head falling back to rest on Arthur's shoulder. "You need to hurry, I'm so close. Want you inside me."

Arthur pulls his fingers out and coats them with more lube, wrapping his hand around his cock to slick it. He nuzzles Merlin before kissing him on the lips, slow and sweet.

"I love you, Merlin," he murmurs as he slowly pushes into Merlin's hole. "Thank you for carrying my baby."

"Arthur, please," Merlin moans desperately, his fingers tangling in his hair again. "I need you."

When Arthur's completely inside Merlin, he puts one hand on Merlin's waist to hold them steady while the other goes to rest on Merlin's large bump – he just can't get enough of it. He doesn't move for a moment, letting Merlin adjust to his cock. They've done it so many times before, it shouldn't be a problem. But Merlin's pregnant now, so Arthur's taking it easy, even though Merlin is so impatient these days.

"Arthur, move," Merlin groans, shifting his hips minutely so that Arthur's cock presses deeper inside him.

"Shh, Merlin, be patient," Arthur murmurs, stroking his bump soothingly. He can actually feel the baby moving through the warm skin and it never fails to amaze him – there's an actual baby inside Merlin's belly, and it's so much easier to believe when he can feel it move like this against his palm. "I need to be careful of our baby."

"You're not going to hurt the baby, Arthur. You know we won't, we've done this enough times," Merlin snaps, his voice growing louder.

"Keep your voice down," Arthur almost purrs, his voice as smooth as honey. "You wouldn't want your mum to walk in on us before we get to the good part."

"We never will if you keep on talking, prat."

Arthur nips the soft skin under his ear, where his jaw and neck meet, drawing a breathy moan from Merlin. "Love it when you get all argumentative like this," he murmurs, pulling out and thrusting back in shallowly. "Turns me on, Merlin, it's so hot."

"Fuck," Merlin whimpers, falling forward, his head cushioned on his forearms. It gives Arthur an absolutely irresistible view of Merlin's back. He leans forward to kiss the back of Merlin's neck as he starts to thrust harder and wraps both arms around Merlin's bump, cradling it. It's so big and heavy now, it looks almost out of place on Merlin's skinny frame.

"Merlin, Merlin," he moans. "Fuck, you're so tight, darling."

Arthur has just settled into a rhythm, fucking Merlin hard and fast because Merlin's mum can walk in at any time, when he hears loud beeping sound to the right of them. He jumps in surprise, his hips coming to a stop mid-thrust.

He doesn't even have time to gather his wits to figure out what's beeping before Merlin groans. "Fuck, I need to take care of the roast," he grumbles and tries to move towards the oven, shuffling with his overalls still around his ankles.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asks raspily, catching Merlin around the waist to keep him close.

"The meat's going to burn, Arthur," Merlin replies reasonably. He sounds a bit breathless, a bit wrecked with pleasure. Arthur's secretly proud that he still has this effect on Merlin after three years. He often worried, in the early days of their relationship, that Merlin would tire of him and his issues, but Merlin's made it more than clear that he's not going anywhere. "I need to take care of it before it's overcooked."

"You're not going anywhere," Arthur says. He bends Merlin back over the counter and pushes his cock back inside his tight hole, making sure it brushes against Merlin's prostate. "I'm not done with you, the rest can wait."

Merlin's answer is a loud moan as Arthur takes his balls in his hand, stroking them as he starts fucking Merlin again, hard and fast. A quick glance at the oven clock tells him that they don't have long – Corrie'll be over in less than five minutes and Hunith'll probably come looking for them then.

"God, what will your mummy say when she sees you like this, all big and pregnant and bent over the kitchen counter as I fuck you?" Arthur pants. He's so close now, and he can tell Merlin isn't far off either by his moans. "She's going to hear you moan and she's going to think you need help. But all she's going to find is her baby boy shamelessly moaning with pleasure as I fuck you with my cock, isn't she, Merlin? What will she think then?"

"Fuck, Arthur," Merlin moans. Arthur's almost certain he has no idea what Arthur's been saying and that he's only reacting to the tone of his voice. And that's even hotter, Arthur finds, the fact that Merlin's so far gone he can't even make sense of what Arthur's saying.

Arthur's hand moves from his balls to squeeze his cock, red and straining against Merlin's baby bump. And at the same time, he changes the angle of his thrusts a bit, fucking Merlin harder and deeper than before, his cock brushing against his prostate. Beneath him, Merlin's a sweaty, inarticulate mess writhing on the counter. He lets out little breathy moans with every stroke of Arthur's cock inside him, and he can feel Merlin's legs trembling, struggling to keep Merlin upright.

Arthur leans forward again, kissing the base of Merlin's neck and nuzzling the dark wet hair there. His skin is so hot and clammy now, and it tastes of salt with his sweat. Arthur should find it disgusting, but he can't get enough of it, kissing, licking, biting the soft flesh there.

"God, Merlin," he moans. "Come for me, I need you to come for me _now_."

He gives Merlin's cock a long, hard stroke, thumbing at the wet slit, to emphasize his words. Any minute now, Merlin's mum could walk in, see Arthur taking her son over the counter, and _fuck_ , just the thought of it is enough to send Arthur over the edge, spilling his come inside Merlin, sinking his teeth into the soft skin where Merlin's neck meets with his shoulder to muffle a shout.

Merlin isn't far behind. He comes with a soft sob of Arthur's name, his hole squeezing around Arthur's sensitive cock, and it's almost too much for him to bear. Still, Arthur holds on to Merlin's erection through his orgasm, milking it with small, teasing strokes.

Before he's even fully recovered from his orgasm, Arthur pulls Merlin around to face him. He kisses his lips before bending down to pull Merlin's pants and overalls back up, then buttons up his own trousers. That way, if Merlin's mum does come looking for them, she won't be in for an unpleasant surprise, even though it's more than obvious that they've just had sex. Merlin's face is flushed red, his hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat, and, even though he can't smell it, Arthur knows that the kitchen reeks of sex. Still, he doesn't care. Something this amazing, this perfect shouldn't be kept secret.

"Are you alright?" he asks Merlin, kissing him again.

"I'm tired now, and my back is killing me," Merlin grumbles. "You know having sex like that always hurts my back."

"I didn't hear you complaining during the act," Arthur teases. He leans in to kiss Merlin again before he can reply, unable to get enough of him. "Go and get cleaned up," he says gently. "I'll finish the meal, you should have enough time to shower and change clothes."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "You just want all the credit for the meal without having to do any of the work."

Still, Merlin doesn't refuse, and waddles out of the kitchen to their bedroom. Arthur watched him go, his heart swelling with fondness. God, he absolutely loves this man, even though he'll never let Merlin know just how ridiculously soppy he is about it.

Just then, another timer starts beeping, jolting Arthur out of his thoughts. He has a dinner to save.

**

In the end, the meat's overcooked and the vegetables are undercooked and Merlin can't stop glaring at him over the table. But it's worth it to see Merlin squirm in his seat, unable to get comfortable. The flush on his face has died down, leaving his cheeks a healthy, rosy pink, and his hair is sticking out all over the place. Merlin can glare at him all he wants, it won't make him any less adorable in Arthur's eyes at this moment.

"Dinner was lovely, thank you, Arthur," Hunith says, seemingly unaware of the death glares her son was sending his partner. "Isn't Arthur a dear for helping you with dinner, Merlin? I know you don't like to ask for help, but it's a good thing he's here to help you without you having to ask."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Yes, thank goodness for Saint Arthur or I'd never get anything done around here," he says bitingly.

Arthur just smiles at him sweetly. He will probably be sleeping on the sofa for the next few nights, but was it worth it? A quick glance at Merlin, still glaring as he tries to find a comfortable sitting position, and Arthur's certain that it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://go-fishboys.livejournal.com/8800.html) if you'd prefer.


End file.
